powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Ribbon Blues
Blue Ribbon Blues is the fifteenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on May 12, 2016. Synopsis Midway Elementary Science Fair is coming up and is to be judged by a famous scientist who happens to a be a favorite of Blossom. However when the two meet, he convinces Blossom to help him build a device with ill-intentions in mind. Plot The episode begins with Blossom, becoming near euphoric over the appearance her new teacher and judge of the upcoming science fair at Midway Elementary. The teacher appears to have trouble spelling his own name and recalling his accomplishments. The teacher quickly announces that he is presiding over the blue ribbon award "and awarding this prestigious blue ribbon to the student with the most impressive science-faire project".  Buttercup and Bubbles announce that their science project will be to investigate rumors of a 'ghost horse' at their school. The new teacher now ‘Rupert Kensington’ then asks Blossom about her plans for the aforementioned upcoming science fair: she lists a baking soda volcano, a tornado tube, an ant farm derby, a paper mache brain, and finally, perhaps incredulously cold fusion.   After verbally discarding all of these ideas 'Dr. Rupert Kensignton' bribes Blossom into building what he claims would be an upgraded version of his transmogrification machine by offering to make her first his assistant, and then his laboratory partner. Next we see Bubbles and Buttercup beginning to look for traces of the 'ghost horse’. Almost immediately after that the episode skips forward by a week to the science fair. We see several stalls, before arriving at Blossoms' stand we see "The History Of Hammers’’ presented by Barrey Macleburger, among others, before we arrive at the "Ghost Horse: Fact or Fiction" stall manned by Blossoms' siblings. The two of them then proceed to explain their strong suspicion of a link between the Ghost Horse and "Dr Rupert Kensington PHD’" before being brushed off by Blossom.  Blossom the unveils her new invention "The Transmutator 2.5" and demonstrates it’s function using some nearby dolls. "Kensington PHD" then reveals himself as both the janitor and a centaur, solving the B plot mystery. He is revealed by Buttercup to have been made into this in an earlier science fair accident.  Blossom points out how he could have simply asked her to build him a device to return him to his original state, but the Janitaur then ignores this epiphany and proceeds to rampage across the room, firing upon Blossom with the transmutation ray and hitting many of the students including Bubbles who is transformed into a bee while Buttercup morphs into a flamingo. Blossom then attempts to stop the Janitor using a giant hammer borrowed from Barry's stand, she misses, punching a hole in the wall and revealing the real Rupert Kensington.   Blossom is so distracted by him that she also gets hit with the transmutation ray, becoming a walrus. Her sisters then distract Wendel Feinstein (Janitaurs name) while Blossom crawls to the power station for the transmutation device and destroys it, she then reveals that she also built a machine to deactivate the results of the previous one.  Blossom then uses the device to return everyone besides the Jainitaur to their original forms.The episode draws to a close with Bubbles and Buttercup receiving the blue ribbon award for coming close to solving the mystery and set up earlier watches, they immediately begin harassing the real Dr Kensington while Blossom looks on in horror. The episode ends with a shot of the Jainitaur continuing to sweep the floor. Characters Major Characters * * * * Janitaur (debut) Minor Characters * Ms. Keane * Students of Midway Elementary School * Robin Snyder * Ghost Horse * Dr. Kenzington Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Making the Grade". * The blue ribbon ''refers to first place or excellent work at a competition. * Janitaur is a combination of a janitor and a centaur. ** Janitaur's name was a reference from a ''Pucca TV series episode titled "Janitaurus". * The Girls transformed into animals once again. This could allude to the original series episode "Monkey See, Doggie Do, and "Dream Scheme". ** Unlike in the original series, the Girls' animal form don't have their signature color. * Buttercup explains about the science fair accident, which took place in the year 1992. This was the same year when "Whoopass Stew" began. * The premise of this episode is similar from the ''Dexter's Laboratory ''first pilot. * Blossom mentions the term "sheeple", is a derogatory term that highlights the passive herd behavior of people easily controlled by a governing power which likens them to sheep, a herd animal that is easily led about. * This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: The Last Donnycorn (V2) DVD. * The animals the Powerpuff Girls turn into, in order are Blossom to walrus, Bubbles to bee, and Buttercup to flamingo. Video The Blue Ribbon Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls - Blue Ribbon Blues (Preview) Cartoon Network-All New Yoursday Night Longer(Promo)1080pHD The Transmutinator 2.5 Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes storyboarded by Alicia Chan Category:2016 Episodes